Secret Love
by fanficwiz
Summary: Dimitri is secretly the prince of Russia, and is currently residing in Montana in search of love, and normal life experiences. He is sick and tired of not knowing what women's true intentions with him are. Will Dimitri ever find the love of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so I came up with the idea for this story today, and could not help but begin writing it. Just be warned that although this story is rated T, it will deal with many adult themes.**

**Also, the general idea of this is based off of the show "Secret Princes." It doesn't matter if you haven't seen the show though. I don't even watch it.**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dimitri's POV:**

"Ivan, can we just go home already," I complained. This place is just as pointless as all the other clubs in the area. I have been hit on countless amounts of times by girls who want nothing more than my body. I moved away from Russia to escape this treatment! But the whole move was just stupid. This isn't the movies. I'm not just going to magically meet the perfect woman and fall in love with her. It simply doesn't seem to work that way.

"Don't give up yet. Here, have another shot." Replied Ivan.

I reluctantly took the shot and chugged it down. Ivan smirked.

"Let's go talk to some ladies. Or maybe even dance?" He suggested.

I don't dance. Ivan knows that.

"I would really rather just leave," I sighed, feeling disheartened. I am the prince of Russia, but I couldn't be any more disappointed with my life. I have never accomplished anything on my own. Royal customs and traditions are nothing more than a royal pain in the ass. Being the only male in my family, it is assumed that I will take the throne when I grow up. A throne that has done nothing for me aside from preventing me from living a normal life.

I left Russia because I was lonely, and felt as if I had done nothing with my life. After announcing to my family that I planned on moving to Montana, Ivan volunteered to join me. I am basically a disgrace to my family at the moment, but I don't care. I just need some time to be me for once. I also want to meet a real woman. It is impossible for me to know whether women in Russia are attracted to me for me, or if they are attracted to me because I am a prince. All of the girls there are under some absurd notion that being a princess leads to a fairy tale ending. In reality, being married to someone that you don't love is not a fairy tale ending. There have been so many loveless marriages in this monarchy that it is a wonder that people have managed to make babies.

"Dimitri," Growled Ivan. "Take some more shots. You need to loosen up for once, and just have fun. Not every moment spent here has to have some greater or deeper meaning to it. So what if you don't meet the love of your life tonight? So what if you don't find the key to eternal happiness? At least you will be able to reflect back on today and be able to remember having a good time with your friend, and some random chick."

I don't know exactly how Ivan does it, but I complied, and chugged down another two shots.

"That's better." He sighed. "Be right back buddy, that girl is definitely checking me out!" He exclaimed, pointing towards a girl on the dance floor. It took only a slight glance at her to realize that she was intently staring at a pink concoction that the bar tender was brewing up as opposed to looking at Ivan. Oh well.

It hadn't even been a minute since Ivan had left, and a girl had already taken a seat across from me. She had dark brown hair. She is fairly pretty, I must admit. Although she is wearing way too much make up for my liking. Her eyes are very darkly lined, and her lips are a cherry red. Her outfit is also inappropriate looking. Her dress is so tight that it is a wonder it doesn't shred to pieces. I'm not a prude or anything, and I do enjoy some exposed skin on woman, but I don't like the overall impression that women who dress like this are giving. All I can think of when I take in this girl's overall appearance is, 'how many men have been with her already?' Well, maybe she is just wearing the tight clothing to accentuate the only curves that she actually has.

"Hi," She told me giddily, smiling at me.

I nodded in response, not wanting to lead her on. I sincerely hope that she isn't a hooker.

"Can I get you a drink? You look awfully lonely sitting here all by yourself."

"I'm fine," I replied dryly.

"Oh nonsense!" She exclaimed. "Is that a Russian accent you have? You will love the Russian vodka here! I will grab you a few shots of it!" Sarah quickly walked towards the bar before I could protest. Truth be told, I love Russian vodka. However, the shit that they sell here is not Russian vodka. The "Russian" vodka that they have here is just as strong as what we have back home, but literally tastes like some kind of poisonous acid.

Not wanting to feel obligated to drink the vodka, I got up and found a seat across the room, hoping that the woman wouldn't find me. I noticed that Ivan was on the dance floor, charming everyone in sight just as he usually does. I sighed. I wish that I could be content living Ivan's lifestyle.

I pulled out my phone and pointlessly checked for any missed call or texts. No one ever really calls or texts me aside from my family. They are annoyed that I am not in Russia with them, but they still love me.

"There you are!" Squealed a voice. Dammit, she had found me. "I thought I had lost you! The bar was unfortunately out of Russian vodka so I grabbed a few shots of whiskey instead."

A slight buzz has begun to take effect on my body, but it is very mild. Another shot isn't going to hurt.

"Thanks," I told her, and took down the shot.

"Here, have another one," She told me. "I have had more than enough to drink tonight anyways."

"Oh no," I replied. "You must want at least one of these shots."

"I would rather you have them," She replied, pushing the two shots closer to me.

I shrugged my shoulders and drank both of them. How many shots have I even had tonight? Did I have five shots before Ivan convinced me to take one? I'm not exactly sure.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Dimitri," I replied.

"Oh, that's cool!" She exclaimed. I don't really know what's cool about it though.

"Do you live here?" She asked. "Or are you just vacationing here or something?"

"I am on somewhat of an extended visit," I replied.

"That sounds interesting." She replied. "We should go dance," She suggested. "This song is the best!"

_Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots... _was blaring in the background. This is ridiculous. How can I be expected to find love in a bar like this?

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat. I was feeling pretty shaky. I must have had a lot to drink.

She led me to the dance floor, and I followed for some reason.

When we made it to the floor, she stopped in her tracks and started grinding her ass on me in rhythm to the song. I had never actually danced like this before, but I have seen countless amounts of others do it. I hesitantly placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me. Wait, why am I doing this exactly?

She eagerly reacted to my motion and rubbed herself against me forcefully. I spotted Ivan who gave me a large smile and a thumbs up.

I awkwardly swayed to the rhythm as she continued her movements on me. I had to admit that the whole thing was beginning to turn me on. My member was beginning to react to this woman. Maybe Ivan is right. A meaningless night of sex will do me no harm.

When the song ended, she turned around and danced to the next song, as she rubbed the front of her body on me. I really wasn't sure how to dance like this.

Suddenly, her lips were on mine. Her tongue was quickly licking at my lips, demanding entrance which I granted for some reason. I am really out of it. After a couple of minutes of a disgusting show of PDA, she pulled back.

"Your place?" She asked.

I nodded my head in response. I looked towards Ivan and motioned towards myself and the woman who were heading to the door. He gave me another smile and continued dancing.

The house that Ivan and I have been renting is about a fifteen minute drive from this club. Our home is very well furnished and decorated on the inside. It isn't particularly large though since neither of us wanted to live in a big house. We did have an unlimited budget on this house though.

It was a very awkward fifteen minute taxi ride. I just didn't know what I was supposed to say. I have never hooked up with an American before in this context.

"You're so sexy," She purred as she stroked her hands along my chest.

I couldn't bring myself to compliment her back. It was just too weird. Wait, I have a question I really should ask.

"What's your name?"

She giggled, and gazed into my eyes with her blue ones. "Sarah."

When we finally made it back to my place, Sarah attacked me with kisses and began a violent attack on my body.

I fell asleep immediately after we had both finished.

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I could still remember last night's events, but it was clear that I had been very drunk. Sarah wasn't in bed with me anymore.

I walked towards the kitchen to make some coffee. I noticed that Ivan's door and light were still off, meaning that he was still asleep.

I was about to go to the washroom when I noticed that the shower was running. Could that be Sarah in there?

The thought of last night's events came to mind. I feel as if I should be turned on by the idea of her being in my shower. I feel as if I should be joining her in there. But in reality, it will probably just be really awkward if I do. As well, I'm not even aroused by the thought of being with her again. The alcohol is the only reason we made it as far as we did. I can't believe I am acting like this though, blaming the alcohol just like every other player does. I don't treat women like this normally!

I drank my coffee and pulled out a Western novel to read. After a while, I heard the door to the washroom creak open. Sarah was thankfully fully dressed. Her back was to me at the moment as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

Maybe I didn't give this girl enough credit last night. Looking at her this morning, she looks stunning. Her dark brown hair and tanned complexions seem to be ten times more beautiful than they had been last night. Her body didn't seem lanky anymore. Rather, it appeared to be filled with beautiful curves. Isn't alcohol supposed to make girls seem more attractive?

"Good morning," I finally told her. She didn't even turn around to look at me when she replied. "Good morning. You had a good time last night by the sounds of things," She teased.

Ok, that's a weird response. Why does her voice sound so different?

She turned around to smile at me, and that was when I realized that this girl wasn't Sarah.

"Who are you?" I asked, startled.

She looked at me quizzically. "Rose," She replied. "Who were you expecting?"

Well considering I have never met this woman before, I certainly wasn't expecting it to be her. "Sarah, a, well a woman," I replied, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Shit, Ivan told me that you were trashed last night. We didn't think it was this bad though. And sorry dude, I heard Sarah slipping out of here in the middle of the night." She replied, doing her best to suppress laughter.

"How do you know Ivan?" I asked her. I didn't feel the need to push for more information on Sarah. I am actually pretty glad that she left.

"I met him last night." She replied.

As if on cue, Ivan strolled out of his room.

"Good morning," He said huskily, leaning in to give Rose a kiss. She immediately leaned away from him, which made me oddly happy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Muttered Ivan. "You can just leave if you want to. Don't feel obligated to stay or anything."

"Are you asking me to leave?" She asked. "Because that would be awfully rude." She taunted, giving me a flirtatious smile in the process. Who does this girl think she is? Presumably sleeping with Ivan and then flirting with me? However, I hate to admit it, but her smile sent chills throughout my body. I really hope she didn't notice my reaction.

She winked at me. She definitely noticed. I meekly looked away. This is making me feel very uncomfortable.

"If you're done trying to seduce Dimitri, I suppose you can have some breakfast," Said Ivan.

"Breakfast sounds great!" She exclaimed, her voice filled with confidence despite the bizarre situation that she was creating for herself. I wish I could always be that confident and sure of myself.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"How about some eggs, toast, donuts if you have any, and pancakes or waffles. I'm really hungry."

"Did I make you work up an appetite last night?" Asked Ivan proudly.

"No," Replied Rose instantly. She headed towards the couch and sat down with her cup of coffee as she turned on the TV.

"Sure, make yourself at home," Sarcastically stated Ivan who's pride and ego were definitely being hurt at the moment.

"I will. See Ivan, you do have manners." She replied.

I guess I am going to be cooking this morning. I don't have a waffle maker, so I hope she will be happy with pancakes. Wait, why do I even care if she is happy? This is supposed to be some random girl that Ivan hooked up with.

I spent the next hour making all of the foods that Rose had requested. Ivan had given up on socializing with Rose and headed into the shower.

"Comrade, is the food almost ready?" Asked Rose.

Comrade? Where did that come from?

"Yes, it will be ready in five minutes," I told her.

"Ok," She replied. "Which one of you losers has such bad taste in music and books? Seriously, all of this music is from centuries ago. And don't even get me started on all of these Western novels."

I gulped. I take a lot of pride in my books and music. I ended up just turning around to give her a pointed look. She smiled and turned back towards the television.

"Breakfast is ready," I called to her when I finally finished cooking everything.

She rapidly stood up and took a spot at the table. She loaded her plate with everything before digging in.

"This is really good!" She exclaimed. "So fucking good!"

"Hey, I don't remember you ever saying anything to me like that last night!" Teased Ivan who joined us at the table. "I guess the secret to pleasuring you this whole time was Dimitri's cooking."

Rose and I both laughed, and our eyes met very briefly. "Seriously though Dimitri, I'm not even saying this to be polite!" Said Rose.

"We know you aren't trying to be polite," Snorted Ivan.

"Manners Ivan," I teased, mimicking Rose's tone from earlier. She laughed. I loved being able to elicit that response out of her.

After eating an inhumanly large amount for such a small woman, Rose stood up. "Thanks you guys, I had a wonderful time!"

"What, no goodbye sex?" Complained Ivan.

"No, definitely not," Replied Rose, again with a voice so full of confidence. She seems even more confident than Ivan which really says something.

"It was nice meeting you Rose," I told her.

"It was good to meet you too comrade."

Something about Rose is really getting to me. She really is beautiful.

"Goodbye," Said Rose as she opened the door.

The moment she uttered the word, I realized something. I want to see this woman again.

* * *

**At this point, I am trying to figure out approximately how long I want the story to be. Initially I had planned for it to be only a couple chapters long, but I really did enjoy writing it. **

**Please, please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for all of the support on this story! I suppose the only thing I can complain about is that many of you who joined as followers didn't leave reviews... (shakes head). But oh well, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I really want to see her again. But what am I supposed to ask her even? For her phone number? Whatever I ask of her is going to make for a very awkward situation.

The door closed. Dammit, I missed my chance. I will probably never see her again.

"Well that was a weird morning," Commented Ivan. "That girl is hot, but she is quite a handful."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, she definitely is," I replied.

"Wipe that goofy look off your face Dimka!" Exclaimed Ivan. "I slept with her last night! Well, I think I did at least. My memories are pretty foggy, but she was definitely in my bed last night."

Why couldn't I have brought Rose home with me last night as opposed to Sarah? I'm so stupid.

"I'm going to go for a run," I told Ivan. I find jogging time perfect for thinking and relaxing. It is exactly what I need at the moment.

"Ok, but come back soon," Said Ivan. "There is this popular club on -" I cut him off.

"I'm not interested," I replied instantly.

"You're so boring!" Complained Ivan. "You had one night of fun, and you are going to compensate for it by being boring for the rest of the year!"

"I'm not boring!" I exclaimed. "I just don't like spending much time at clubs."

"Oh yeah? Name one thing that you have done since we have been in America that has been spontaneous or outrageous. I thought the whole point of this trip was to cut loose from your responsibilities of a prince. To live a normal life. Dimitri, the life of isolation that you force yourself to live in is far from normal!"

His words angered me. He knows that I have trouble making friends, and he knows that I don't take amusement in things that many others do. "What's your point Ivan? You knew exactly what I was like when you volunteered to come to Montana with me."

"I don't know!" Replied Ivan. "I just expected you to something actually fulfilling! All you do is mope around all day, and to be honest, it's quite a buzz kill. I have been dragging you out lately because it's the only way to get you to something that may actually improve your mood!"

Ivan was still angering me, but he had a point. I really hadn't done a thing since I had gotten here. I don't want to go clubbing every night, but maybe I should sign up for something or other to keep myself more occupied.

"Fine, I will do something." I told him.

Ivan smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear you say. Have fun on your run."

I quickly changed, and began jogging around the neighborhood. Montana is actually very beautiful. It has so many trees. It makes me feel like I am in the middle of a forest. But then, the feeling of being in a forest is destroyed by the commercialized properties and shops that are located just a couple blocks away.

I ran for nearly an hour. On my run, I couldn't help but notice a few help wanted signs around the neighborhood. Maybe I should apply for a job somewhere. A job will give me something to do, and it might even give me some good experiences to reflect on. I saw help wanted signs on a couple of fast food restaurants, but I had no desire to work in one of them. A couple of clothing and technology stores also had help wanted signs, but I can't really envision myself being an outgoing and likable salesman. Then I noticed a sign on the side of GoodLife Fitness. The gym was looking for a worker who could work as a private trainer as well as run a few exercise classes. This job actually looks kind of promising. I have decent qualifications for it, and maybe I will even be good at it.

I debated running in at that moment to ask about applying for a job, but decided against it since I wasn't in a particularly presentable state after running for an hour. However, I ran back home, showered, and immediately went back to the gym before I could change my mind about applying. I always over-think everything. I can't over-think this! I have to just suck it up, and apply for the stupid job. It may make me happy someday.

I walked into the gym, and could hardly believe how large it was. Yes, the outside of the building is big, but the inside of it appears to be about ten times larger. This place has everything in it! Everything from a mile long track, to basketball courts, to a pool, to tennis courts. I can't believe I have never been in here before.

Where am I even supposed to apply in a place so large? I looked around and found a front desk and decided that would be a good place to start.

I walked up to the desk and was greeted by a young blond woman. She gave me a warm smile when I approached her.

"Hi," I told her awkwardly. "I was just wondering about that help wanted sign that is hanging up outside."

"Oh, you will want to go upstairs and talk to the fitness department manager. His name is Stan Alto." She paused for a moment. "But if I were you, I would refer to him as Mr. Alto. He can be pretty strict."

"Ok, thanks," I told her as I quickly turned to walk away. That girl was very pretty. No, pretty doesn't really begin to describe her. She has an elegantly beautiful appearance. I don't feel attracted to her in anyway, but I felt completely ridiculous talking with someone so far out of my league. No, I need to stop thinking this way! I need to be more like Ivan, and carry an air of confidence around me.

I walked up to the gym and ended up speaking to a boy with orange hair and freckles who was working at the front desk.

"Hi there," I told him, trying to sound more confident than I had with the girl at the front desk. "I was wondering if you are still looking for extra staff up here. I saw your sign outside."

"We are still looking for a new worker. I will go get my manager."

The boy left, and quickly returned with a man who appeared to be in his mid-forties.

"Hi, I'm Dimitri Belikov," I told him, putting my hand out to shake his. My mama always taught me to be polite.

"Stan Alto," He replied gruffly. "So Mr. Belikov, what qualifications do you have? Any past work experience at all? Any experience related to personal training or fitness?"

"Well sir," I began, beginning to feel stupid. How could I have ever thought I stood a chance of getting a job like this. I have never had a job before in my life, and have next to nothing on my resume. "I have jogged for my entire life, and have also played for many different sport teams."

He looked at me quizzically. "So, you have never had a job or anything?" He questioned.

I shook my head in response.

"Mr. Belikov, I rarely give jobs to people without experience. I only hire the best of the best to work here. A few others have already applied for this job, so if you give me your number, I will contact you when I decide who to give the job to."

I quickly wrote out my number for him, but it seemed obvious that I had basically no chance of getting the job. I was just about to leave, when something made me turn back.

"Mr. Alto," I called out. He turned around and glanced at me. "I may have never had a job before, but I can assure you that I will be a hard worker and extremely reliable if you hire me. If you give me this job, I won't let you down." I told him with a fierce sense of determination in my eyes.

He didn't quite smile. A smile from this guy seemed like too much to ask for, but he did appear to be somewhat amused. "Thank you Mr. Belikov, I will take that into consideration."

When Mr. Alto left, the boy with the orange hair looked at me in awe.

"What?" I questioned him feeling nervous, as if I had done something wrong to merit such a look.

The boy quickly regained his composure. "Nothing, it's just that...Belikov? As in the ruling family of Russia Belikov?"

Dammit, not many people in this area recognize my last name. Most of the people here don't even know that Russia has a monarchy.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I am related to them," I told him. The way I phrased it was quite an understatement considering I am the heir of the throne.

"What the hell are you doing at a place like this?" He exclaimed. "If I was in your place, there is no way I would work at this dump!"

I looked around again. This beautiful facility is hardly what I would consider to be a dump. "Being royal isn't all that it's cracked up to be," I told him.

"Your crazy," He replied as he shook his head. "Hopefully Mr. Alto will hire you. You seem like a nice enough guy."

"Thanks," I replied, as I turned to leave.

I was just about to walk out the doors when the blond girl from the front desk called out to me, "Have a nice day!" She really is quite spirited.

When I got back home, I found that Ivan had been impatiently waiting for me to return.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I was applying for a job," I replied.

His annoyed expression changed to one of surprise. "Well, I can't say this is what I had in mind when I was encouraging you to do something. But at least it is something. Where did you apply?"

"GoodLife Fitness," I told him.

"Nice choice man. I have been in there a few times and they have the hottest staff members. I remember that a personal trainer from there once worked with me, and oh man, she was stunning."

I couldn't help but smile. Ivan really does seem to have a one tracked mind sometimes. "Oh, I almost forgot," Said Ivan. "I had been wanting you to come back home because your mother called with some news. She said that Queen Yeva has a message that she would like to pass on to you. I have a video call all set up to go."

I chuckled. "Ivan, you know you can just call her Yeva, or Babushka right?"

He shook his head. "That lady scares me."

Both of us laughed. Babushka can be kind of intimidating, but she means well in the end.

I'm really surprised that Babuska agreed to partake in a video call. She doesn't exactly keep up with the new technological advancements, and she sticks firmly to her own beliefs.

"Dimka!" Scolded Babushka the moment that Ivan connected the video chat. "Why haven't you called home lately? It's been at least a week since the last time you have phoned us! Your mother is worried sick and she is driving me crazy!" Of course, Babushka had said all of this in Russian.

"I'm sorry, I guess I have gotten busy." I replied (In Russian again).

She didn't seem to accept my response. "However, that isn't the reason I called you. I called you because you are needed back home! I have foreseen the return of your father into the life of your mother. Only you can talk some sense into her, and persuade her to turn him away. He will of course be forced to comply with your mother's wishes since he knows that I will send the entire royal guard out to attack him otherwise," She grinned mischievously. "But I can't do that if your mother is stupid enough to let him back in!"

She cannot be serious. My abusive father hasn't turned up since I was thirteen years old. He can't just return! I thought I showed him what would happen if he ever returned again the last time I saw him. I could feel a tight knot of rage building within me.

As angry as I was by this, I couldn't help but want to still stay in Montana. Maybe talking to Mama over video chat will be enough to convince her to make good decisions.

"Babushka, I would hate to see my father return and meddle his way into my mama's heart again, but I can't just return to Russia. I have a life here."

She just smirked at me in response. "Don't lie to me Dimka! You have been wasting your time over there! You have nothing to stay for."

I dropped my head in response, because I knew she was right. But I had finally just motivated myself to work towards building something for myself. I couldn't just give up now.

"Babushka, when the time comes, I will deal with Mama, although I don't see why you and my sisters are incapable of helping her. But for now, I am going to stay where I am." I told her firmly.

She just shook her head at me. To my astonishment, she disconnected the conversation without goodbye. Reconsidering, maybe I shouldn't be too surprised by this. This is my Babushka we are talking about.

It turned out that it was just as well that she hung up on me, because my phone lit up a moment later. Stan Alto was calling me.

* * *

**Do you think poor Dimka is going to get the job?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the support on this story. I can't believe how many followers there are already. I hope you will all stay interested in this story!**

**By the way, one of the reviewers was asking if this whole story would be told in Dimitri's POV. At this point, I am not exactly sure. Would any of you like to see Rose's POV in later chapters? I guess it will depend on the direction that this story moves in.**

**So here is chapter 3. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I picked up the phone a moment later.

"Hello Mr. Alto," I told him with as much confidence as I could muster.

"Belikov, I don't do this often, but you have got the job. I am still a bit weary of the fact that you don't have any experience in this line of work, so I won't hesitate to fire you on the spot if I find you are slacking off at any point. I expect only the best from my employees. Training will begin tomorrow. You will work with the manager of your department. Her name is Mrs. Petrov."

"Thank you sir, I will be there." I told him.

"You better be," And with that he hung up. Mr. Alto really is an ass.

"Ivan, I got the job!" I told him excitedly.

He smiled. "Whatever makes you happy is fine by me I suppose. I just can't understand why you want this job so badly."

I don't really quite understand it either. I just know that I want to do something with my life.

"Now that you're in a better mood, I guess now is a good time to tell you that I am going to be having a friend over tonight." Said Ivan with a smirk.

"Not again," I groaned. "Just keep the noise level to a minimum."

"No promises man, when a lady jumps into bed with me, she will not be able to help but scream." He said with a satisfied smile.

"What about Rose?" I asked before I could really consider my words. Although, it was true that I hadn't heard any noise from Ivan's room that night.

"That's different!" He exclaimed. "I was so drunk that night. I'm not even sure if we slept together!"

Now that brought a smile to my face. But as quickly as the smile formed, I pushed it away.

"Dimitri, what is up with you and this girl?" Asked Ivan, seriously for once. "It's alright if you have feelings for her. I can barely remember her anyways."

"It's nothing Ivan." I replied quickly. But in the back of my mind, I knew I was lying. What's up with this girl is that she is the most beautiful woman I have ever encountered. Her voice is one that should belong to an angel, and she carries herself in a way that I wish I could carry myself.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself and it might come true." Said Ivan sarcastically.

A couple hours later, Ivan's date showed up, and I found myself locked in my room for the night. I ended up pulling out a Western novel to read, and contently flipped through its pages until I fell into a deep sleep.

Only to be woken up by loud bangs coming from the other room. Dammit Ivan! But then I fell back asleep again.

My alarm woke me the next morning, and I quickly got out of bed and headed for the shower. After quickly washing off, I put on athletics clothes and drove to GoodLife Fitness. I really would have preferred to simply jog to work, but what if I need to go out somewhere else in the middle of the day for whatever reason? It just seems like a good idea to have a car with me.

I pulled into the lot and walked in the front doors.

"You're back! Does this mean you got the job? Of course you got the job!" Exclaimed a high pitched voice from the front desk. It was the blond from yesterday. I tentatively walked towards her.

"I got the job," I replied softly.

"That's awesome!" She exclaimed. "Dimitri, you are going to be a great asset to our staff. Some of us are actually having a staff party tonight and it would be awesome if you could make it. It's going to be at my house." She quickly wrote down her address and number and slipped the page into my hand. "By the way, my name is Lissa."

I smiled at her. She really does seem like a sweet girl. She definitely isn't the bitchy blond that all of the American movies that I would watch as a teenager portrayed.

"Thanks Lissa, and I will see if I can make it tonight."

Lissa glared at me; Although, it was honestly somewhat humorous to see such a sweet girl trying to give me that kind of a look. She really didn't look very menacing. "Don't give me any of that crap. Do you, or do you not already have plans for tonight?"

"No, I don't have plans." I replied meekly.

"Then it's settled. You will be there. You are going to love some of the other people who work here. Oh, and don't worry, we only invited people who are younger than thirty to this gathering. We don't need Mr. Alto ruining our fun." She winked. I laughed. She really is enthusiastic.

"Yes, I guess it is settled. I will see you later tonight Lissa." I told her as I waved goodbye. I got the impression that Lissa was the kind of person who would have been content to have talked to me all day if I hadn't ended the conversation. She is just that friendly and vibrant.

I made my way upstairs and met the same boy with orange hair at the front desk. "Belikov, I'm glad you got the job, although I still don't know why you want it. I'm Mason by the way."

I took his hand and shook it firmly. "It really doesn't seem like that bad a of a job. And Mason, would you mind not spreading the word around here that I am associated with the royal family. I am kind of trying to escape my past life."

"Sure, I actually haven't told anyone yet, so I can keep it on the DL."

The DL? What is that supposed to mean? This is where English as a second language can be kind of challenging. I never learned all of the American slang when I was studying English in Russia.

Mason must have noticed my confused look. He laughed. "It means on the down low. It just means I won't tell anyone."

"Oh ok," I told him, my accent much more prevalent than normal. "Thank you."

"Hi there, you must be Dimitri Belikov," Said a woman who was hurrying towards me. She appeared to be in her thirties, and wow, this woman is built. She has lean muscles outlining her arms, legs, and I am assuming that she has toned abs as well.

"Yes I am," I told her. "Mrs. Petrov I presume?"

"Yes, but please just call me Alberta." She said. I am already liking this woman more than Stan.

"Of course," I told her politely.

"Come with me, I will give you a quick tour around the place, and I will then bring you to a couple of the classes that I am leading, and demonstrate what will be expected of you."

She grabbed my arm and quickly started pulling me towards the gym.

The gym was monstrous. It had every kind of machine imaginable, a large track, and a really high ceiling. How am I ever going to figure my way out around this room alone?

Alberta looked at my expression and laughed. "Don't worry, it's really not that complicated a place to navigate."

She took me to the edge of the gym, and showed me a couple rooms that were to be used for different classes. Then, she took me up a staircase which led to the change rooms, and squash courts.

"Have you ever played squash?" Asked Alberta.

"Not really," I replied.

"Too bad, I need someone to run the daily junior drop in lessons. Never mind, let us continue on."

Alberta took me to room after room after room, and when we were finally finished, she took me to another room where she would be holding an aerobics class. To my surprise, a class full of women and men from a different range of ages were all in the class already. I suppose this is why Alberta was in such a rush.

Alberta turned on some loud music, and had everyone in the class stand up. "Dimitri," She whispered to me. "I want you to participate in this class, focusing on exactly what I say and do."

So, I headed towards the line of men and women and began stretching along with all of them.

For the next hour, Alberta led the group through a variety of different exercises, and I made sure to keep note of exactly which exercises she did, and when. The class ended, and I had barely even broken a sweat which I suppose is a good thing.

"You're in good shape, aren't you?" Asked Alberta.

"I guess," I replied.

She smiled. "You are so modest. You should learn to brag every once in a while."

I smiled in response. For the rest of the day, Alberta took me into the classes that she was instructing, and had me participate in them and listen closely to her words. By the end of the day, I was actually pretty tired.

"Good work today Belikov. I am glad that Stan finally found a decent employee. I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Alberta. Thank you for today." I told her, as I walked off.

I showered again when I got home, and put on a slightly nicer outfit than what I would normally wear. I wore a black button down short sleeve shirt and a nice pair of slacks, as opposed to wearing my usual duster. I also decided to leave my hair down. I can't help but want to make a good impression at Lissa's tonight. Maybe I will finally make some friends.

"Dimitri, you look good. Are we going out tonight?" Asked Ivan.

"I'm going to a staff party." I replied. He looked disappointed that he wouldn't be included, but was happy that I actually had plans for the evening.

"That's cool, I guess I will head out to a club for the night then. Although, I could just call Camille again. That girl was awesome in bed last night! She is so freaking hot!"

"I don't want to hear it Ivan," I told him quickly. He smirked as he always did when I gave him responses like that.

After eating some dinner, I headed off to Lissa's. When I made it to her house, I was stunned. The house was three stories large, and was massive. It was built out of pieces that looked like logs, making it look like a giant log cabin. Beautiful decks and balconies surrounded the house, and the backyard appeared to be its own forest. If Lissa has so much money, why is she working at GoodLife Fitness? Never mind that actually, many people would ask the same about me.

I knocked on the door, and Lissa quickly answered.

"You made it!" She squealed, throwing her arms around me in a hug. I stiffened initially, but slowly hooked my arms around her.

"Come in! Let me get you something to drink or eat, and then I will introduce you to everyone." She said.

The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. It was a huge house, but still maintained a very homey feeling to it. Wood flooring covered the house, and rugs covered the floors in many of the rooms. Pictures and different forms of artwork lined the walls of the house. This house simply made me feel warm and cozy. As well, to demonstrate how large this house is, I have still no sign of other staff members being here aside from all of the shoes that were at the door.

We made it to the dining room, and the table was filled with so many different kinds of foods. I wish I hadn't eaten supper at home, although it's not like I want to look like a pig or anything. I ended up taking a nice sized serving of an assortment of salads and fruits.

"All of the drinks are downstairs; I can get you one once we get there."

We headed down to the basement which was as beautiful as the rest of the house had been. It was then that I heard all of the other staff members talking excitedly to one another.

We reached a large room that had a lot of couches, chairs, a bar, a large screen TV, and a fireplace. I saw about twenty heads turn to me as I walked through the door. The attention was making me feel very uncomfortable, but I tried to maintain my composure.

"Everyone this is Dimitri." Announced Lissa, as she motioned for me to come sit with her and a boy who had black hair, and blue eyes.

"This is my boyfriend Christian," She told me. "He doesn't actually work at GoodLife, but I wanted him to come here anyways."

"More like forced me to come here," He groaned, but still gave her a smile. Lissa smiled in response and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Both of their eyes lit up after they had made the contact. Is that what it looks like to be in love?

"Let me grab you a drink Dimitri," Said Lissa as she was standing up.

"Oh no, that's not necessary," I told her. I really wasn't in the mood for alcohol.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Let me know at any point if you change your mind."

I nodded my head in response.

"Dimitri!" Called a voice from behind me. It was Mason. "Come sit down over here, I have some people to introduce you to."

I quickly got up and headed towards Mason. Lissa and Christian looked like they were about to begin making out any second now. I really don't need to be awkwardly third wheeling with them.

"Hi," I told all of the people who were sitting in a circle with Mason.

"Hi," Smiled a girl with beautiful dark hair and blue eyes. "I'm Tasha."

"And I'm Eddie." Said a boy with blond hair.

"I'm Meredith." Said another girl with brown hair.

A few others introduced themselves, and I was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Why is everyone here so interested in getting to know me?

After talking for a bit, I asked them how old most of the staff members were. Mason replied. "I'm 21, Lissa over there is only 18 and so is Christian. Lissa is still in high school, so she only works part time."

"I'm 23," Said Tasha, never breaking eye contact with me.

"24, Said Eddie."

"28," Said Meredith.

"What about you Belikov?" Asked Mason.

"24," I said. This definitely seemed like a younger group of people at Lissa's, but I was glad that I wasn't the oldest one.

I actually ended up having a lot of fun that night. Mason and his group of friends were more than happy to talk to me. They all asked me about Russia, and why I had moved here. Mason smirked when I lied in response.

"Belikov, you should come clubbing with some of us tomorrow night." Said Eddie. "Lissa and Christian already said that they wanted to come, and Tasha and Mason are also in. One of Lissa's friends may show up also."

"Aren't Lissa and Christian only eighteen?" I asked.

The group laughed at me. What had I said wrong?

"One of Lissa's friends has connections. She is quite a trouble maker who hasn't followed a rule in her life. They all have fake ID's." Laughed Mason. "Those kids were sneaking into clubs when they were sixteen. They got quite a few strange looks, but they always got away with it in the end. At first, Eddie and I tried to condemn their behaviour, but it was honestly of no use. Besides, those kids really are wise beyond their years. They can handle themselves in clubs."

I had definitely heard about fake ID's before, but I had never actually met a person who had one.

"Sure, I will go with you guys. It sounds like fun."

"Awesome," Replied Tasha. "Here's my number. I will text you the details later."

I put her number into my phone and she smiled at me. Tasha is pretty, but she really doesn't compare to Rose. No one compares to Rose.

The party began to break up around midnight since most of us had to be at work early tomorrow morning.

"It was good meeting you," Said Eddie as I was leaving.

"Bye," I told him and some of the other staff members that I had met.

Did I really just make friends tonight? Did I actually just make plans to go to a club with some other guys? Ivan isn't going to believe it when I tell him. I can barely believe it myself.

Just as I was leaving, I got a text from Tasha. '_It was really great to meet you. I am looking forward to tomorrow.'_

I couldn't help but smile as I read the text. People have never really treated me like this. Tasha, Mason, Eddie, Lissa, and all of the others are just so friendly and likable. I normally hate going to clubs, but tomorrow evening cannot come fast enough.

* * *

**So Lissa's friend may be in the next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, sorry for the slow update. I will try my best to do better with the next one!**

**I can't believe how many people are following this story for only 3 chapters. It's awesome, but then again, a lot of you haven't reviewed which disappoints me. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'Hi Dimitri :). We are all meeting up at Brown's Club at 9:00 tonight. I can give you a ride if you need one.' The message was from Tasha. She kept talking to me today at work. She is definitely a social person.

'No need for a ride. See you there.' I replied back.

"Ivan, we are going to Brown's in about two hours." I called. Ivan had automatically invited himself along. Which I had no problem with of course, I was just hoping that the other staff members wouldn't mind him. He can definitely come on a little strong when he is around women.

"Damn Dimka, if only I had known the key to getting you excited to go out clubbing was for you to get a job, then I would have forced you to get a job ages ago!" Exclaimed Ivan.

I simply shook my head at him, not wanting to admit to him that I was kind of excited for tonight. Maybe my life is finally starting to turn around. I am kind of a loner by nature, but friends should be good for me. Maybe one of these friends will turn into something more.

"So which lady are you going to try to bang tonight?" Asked Ivan. "Are any of them hot?"

I shrugged. Some of the women were definitely pretty, but I didn't feel particularly attracted to any of them.

"No one," I replied.

"Don't worry man, I will help you out tonight. We will pick out the perfect target for you." Said Ivan.

Two hours went by quickly, and Ivan and I found ourselves standing at the entrance of Brown's.

"Dimitri! You made it!" Squealed a voice from behind me. Turning around, I could see it was Tasha. To my surprise, she gave me a hug in greeting. Mid-hug, Ivan gave me a thumbs up. Tasha is admittedly very pretty.

"It's good to see you Tasha," I replied as she broke the hug.

"Come on, let's go inside," she said, grabbing my hand as she led me in. The club was unremarkable. It had loud music, a bar, drunk people. It really didn't stand out to me. But what did stand out was that a group of people were all waving at me excitedly.

"Dimi, glad you could make it," said Mason as I took a seat at the table.

"This is my friend Ivan," I said.

The group all said hi to him, and Ivan easily fell into conversation with everyone. A skill that of his that I envied.

"By the way, this is my friend Mia," said Mason motioning towards a petite girl with blond curly hair.

"Hi," she said shyly.

I smiled in response.

Lissa and Christian came stumbling towards our table and nearly fell into their seats. I don't even want to know how much they have had to drink.

"Lissa, where's your better half?" asked Eddie.

"She's running late as usual. She said she will be here in about ten minutes though." Lissa replied.

Christian snorted over not being Lissa's better half and started to chug down another shot.

"Haven't you had enough?" I asked before I could really stop myself.

Christian gave me a strange look and drank the rest of the shot anyways. He never even bothered replying to me.

"Christian!" whined Lissa. "Don't be rude!"

Christian mumbled something to her that seemed incoherent, but Lissa somehow understood it and gave him a hug.

"Do you want something to drink Dimka?" Asked Tasha. She must have picked up on Ivan calling me Dimka.

"Sure," I replied. "Whiskey would be good."

"Ok," said Tasha. "I will go get you something."

"Take this though," I told her, handing over a twenty dollar bill. I didn't want her paying for me.

"No, no, it's on me," she said, and scurried off quickly.

This must be what it feels like for girls who are incessantly hit on. It's not particularly terrible, but I can understand it getting annoying.

Tasha returned shortly after with ten shots of whiskey! I didn't ask her for that much!

Seeing my expression, Tasha quickly laughed. "Don't worry, you don't have to drink it all. I mean, you can if you want, but I figured others may want some."

"And right you are!" exclaimed Ivan as he grabbed a shot. Mia giggled a bit at this. Ivan sent her one of his signature womanizing smiles.

I drank a few shots, but had no intentions of getting drunk after what happened last time. I don't think Ivan is ever going to live down Sarah walking out on me in the middle of the night, and then mistaking Rose for her. Rose, what a pretty name. Why does this girl keep popping into my head?

"Dimka, let's go dance!" Tasha exclaimed.

"No, I can't dance," I began, but Tasha wasn't having it.

"Nonsense! Everyone can dance." She said, as she pulled me out of my seat.

"It's easy, I'll show you what to do," she said. And then she turned around and started grinding against me. I basically stood there like a frozen pole as she inappropriately moved her body over mine. Then she grabbed my hands and placed them on her hips as she continued moving with the beat. I really need to be under the influence of alcohol to dance like this. It just feels too weird.

"You really don't dance huh," said Tasha as she turned around once the song ended. "That's alright, I can teach you. There are a lot of things I would love to teach you."

"No, that's ok, I may just head back to the table," I said, wanting to get out of this conversation desperately.

Tasha pouted as I went back to the table.

"Dimitri, how the hell did you ever land a one-night stand? You can't even land a girl who is desperately throwing herself at you." Laughed the warm voice. Upon closer glance, I could hardly believe my eyes.

"Rose?" I asked. She looked just as I remembered with her big brown eyes, and beautiful brown locks.

"She's right man, that was pathetic. Even for you." Said Ivan, laughing along with her.

"Maybe I just wasn't interested," I replied, defending myself.

That only made them both laugh even harder.

"No shit Dimitri. I can't believe Tasha didn't take the hint." Rose replied, still chuckling.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to ask casually.

"Lissa invited me." She replied.

"You're the one who's only eighteen?" I exclaimed.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She asked, rather threateningly.

"No, of course not, I just-"

"Don't worry about it comrade," Rose said.

I nodded. What can I even say to her? I can still hardly believe she is only eighteen. I mean, she passes for at least 21.

Rose made the decision for me. Well, not really, it wasn't like she started talking to me.

"Ivan, how have you been doing?" She asked with a smirk.

"Great actually," he replied with just as much cockiness.

"Have you had better luck with your more recent girls?" taunted Rose.

"What do you mean?" Exclaimed Ivan. "I had more than good luck with you. You were all over me!"

Rose only chuckled. She is so confident. The entire table now knows that she hooked up with Ivan, yet she seems totally unfazed by it.

"Please tell me you haven't forgotten!" exclaimed Rose.

"Forgotten what?" Ivan demanded, now getting annoyed clearly.

"Do you remember being with me?" Rose asked.

"Yes, of course, it was amazing." He said, giving her a full smile, but Rose shrugged it off quickly.

"I think you're lying," she said.

What is going on? Lissa and Christian were sitting within hearing distance of us and were laughing hysterically. Meanwhile, Mason and Eddie appeared to be as confused as I was.

"Why would I lie?" Ivan asked.

"Because you were so pissed that you passed out the moment we got to your place. Admit it, you can't remember a damn thing about that night."

"Not true, I remember Dimitri picking up that girl Sari." Ivan replied.

"Sarah," I corrected instinctively.

"You never had sex with me," taunted Rose. "And probably never will," she added for good measure.

"Fine, I don't want to have sex with you anyways!" replied Ivan, resembling the tone that a five year old boy would use. Rose and I both died laughing.

"My girl may have walked out on me that night, but at least I actually did something with her." I joked. Ivan glared at me. Rose also gave me a funny look when I brought up being with someone that night. I don't really know what it meant.

"Comrade, how have you been holding up after being walked out on?" Rose teased.

"Never better," I replied with a grin.

The rest of the evening passed by, and I found myself growing more and more comfortable talking to Rose and the rest of the staff members. I actually ended up having a lot of fun.

"I think it's time for me to get going," I said, starting to stand up.

"Dimka, it's only 11:00 complained Ivan."

I shrugged. I was pretty tired and didn't have much else to stay for. Rose had hit the dance floor a couple minutes ago, and I had no desire to watch her dance with other men.

"I'm going to stay for a bit longer." Replied Ivan.

I headed straight home and tried to go to sleep. I just couldn't get the image of Rose in her tight red dress out of my mind. Thinking about her was bringing a smile to my face. But then I have to remind myself that this girl is just a girl. And she really acts like one sometimes too. While some of her comments tonight at dinner were funny, they were also often immature. But I also love the immaturity. God, I need to get a grip on myself. Rose is going to drive me insane otherwise.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, it just made sense to cut it off here. I promise the next one will be longer!**

**And remember to review! **


End file.
